


Stereopsis

by Apfelessig



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Banter, Just a little bit of fun, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apfelessig/pseuds/Apfelessig
Summary: Crowley helps Aziraphale see things a little differently.





	Stereopsis

Aziraphale peered through the shop window at the bizarre design. 

"I don't see it."

"You have to relax your eyes a bit," said the demon over his shoulder. "Here, take a step back."

Aziraphale obliged. Pedestrians moved around the pair seamlessly.

"Am I supposed to be... manifesting something?"

"It manifests itself. It's a 3D picture. Try moving your head back and forth."

Crowley let the chicken impression go on for a few seconds before sighing. _Oh, Satan._

"It's an illusion."

The streetlight beamed brighter. " _Magic?_ "

"No, no," Crowley said quickly to dampen the rising enthusiasm. "It's a trick. A good one."

"A wily one." Aziraphale considered the image with his head tilted sideways. "Does it work?" he asked, skeptically.

"Oh, yeah. Eventually. For most people."

"How infuriating," said the angel, who found he wasn't most people.

"Yeah, that's the idea, though, right? Just think of the wasted time. The building frustration. And then, right when you're convinced that this is the one that's broken, someone comes up behind and says, 'Oh, it's an airplane'."

" _Is_ it an airplane?" Aziraphale asked, still squinting.

Crowley stifled a burp. "Can't remember. Might be a dud."

He was treated to a curious look by the angel. "Does your side understand this sort of thing?"

"No," the demon scowled.

A child had stopped in front of them and pushed her nose against the glass, focusing intently on the autostereogram. A pained minute passed before she rubbed her eyes furiously.

"It's making my _brain_ hurt—!"

"Ah, dear child, that's because you're missing the proper specs," Aziraphale said cheerfully, producing a pair of red and blue cellophane 3D glasses from his waistcoat. 

The child took them cautiously. "Ain't these for movies?"

Crowley rested his forehead in his hand. 

"Just give them a try," Aziraphale said, a tad desperately.

"Cor, a racebike!"

"See? No problem at all."

"It's just done a huuuuge jump!"

Crowley shook his head and started down the street.

"Trust you," he said, once the angel had fallen in beside him, "to take a good thing and ruin it."

**Author's Note:**

> Hate the blasted things. Could not and still can not get those to work.


End file.
